


Inexperience

by unwindmyself



Series: curious shapes shift in the dark [79]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexuality, F/F, Femslash, First Relationship, Fix-It, Overcoming Purity Culture, Relationship Negotiation, agency and choices!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwindmyself/pseuds/unwindmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a whole house to themselves for the evening, Willa and Braelyn finally work some things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inexperience

**Author's Note:**

> Part two, "Lovely Intermission."

“So this house belonged to…”

“Evil Bill,” Willa explains.  “Jessica’s Maker, who we murdered and stuff.”

Braelyn nods, frowning thoughtfully.  “So now it belongs to Jess.”

“Yeah,” Willa agrees, trying keys in the lock (Jess gave her the ring).  “In theory, she’s gonna sell it.  For now, it’s…”

“A theoretical love den,” Braelyn fills in, smiling chipperly and rocking on her heels.

“Uh,” WIlla says articulately.

“Shit,” Braelyn mumbles.  “Did I say somethin’ awkward again?”

“You’re fine,” WIlla says immediately, looking over her shoulder. “I just… we… talking.”  She gets the door open and ushers Braelyn inside, all sheepish.

They’re equally new to this house, of course, so it takes them a minute to get oriented, but finally Braelyn goes toward a set of double doors.

“So,” she says, flopping on the sofa, “talk.”

WIlla makes a face, and she perches on a nearby chair.  “So first thing, we oughta… lay things out on the table, y’know?”

Braelyn, realizing she’s not going to get cuddled any time soon, pulls her legs up under her and shrugs.  “There’s nothin’ you don’t know about where I’m comin’ from, since I’m not comin’ from anywhere really,” she says.  “Before you, I’d, like.  I’d hit on some guys?  But I’m not sure how much of that was ‘cause I really wanted to an’ how much was ‘cause we were sorta pumping ‘em for information.”

“You were doin’ what?” Willa asks, because it’s never occurred to her that the fairies might have done some detective work, too.

“Well, it was before we’d teamed up with y’all, technically,” Braelyn shrugs, “but Sookie got us curious about what was goin’ on, so we heard these guys talkin’ about vampire shit one night at Merlotte’s an’ I suggested we flirt with ‘em to see what they knew.”  She smiles almost nostalgically, just remembering something.  “Actually what they were talkin’ about was you.  I guess it was right after you’d turned, or whatever?  ‘Cept they didn’t know that, they just thought you’d gone missing.”

“I guess technically I had,” Willa mumbles, embarrassed because while she’s come to terms with this life she asked for, the surrounding situation wasn’t ideal and she knows it.  Very carefully, she continues, “So that’s you.  I know I’ve… sorta…”

“You don’t need to give me your entire relationship history, Wills,” Braelyn murmurs.

“Well, yeah, but I kinda do?” she frets.  “You know my human dad was a headcase, ‘course, but like - so I dunno how religious your dad or your aunt and uncle are…”

“They’re not not religious,” Braelyn offers, “but for Aunt Arlene it’s more about how things’ve always been.  Daddy and Uncle Terry more just wanna not be jerks.”

Willa nods.  “Well, my human dad, uh, he was a lot more hardcore than that,” she explains.  “I mean, he wasn’t quite as bad as as Jessica’s human dad, from what she’s said, but he was really big on, like… Aunt Nora was sayin’ it’s ‘purity culture,’ this whole thing of people actin’ like your value is all wrapped up in how modest and disciplined you are, kinda.  I don’t think I wore a strapless top out by itself ‘till I was in college, y’know?”

This is one of those life things that, while being fact, isn’t inherent enough that Braelyn _does_ just know it, but she tries to understand.  “So like, dressin’ conservative,” she prompts.

“Dressin’ conservative, or like, I had a boyfriend my last couple years of high school, but we didn’t even hold hands for like six months, and we never kissed,” Willa explains.  “I had friends who did the whole ‘not kissing until marriage’ thing, and it wasn’t like it was that but it just didn’t feel right.  Like, I don’t think either of us thought we were gonna get married ever, I know I didn’t, maybe that was it.  I dunno.”  

“Did you wanna kiss him?” Braelyn can’t help but ask.

“Maybe,” Willa shrugs.  “I’m not sure, lookin’ back.  I had a boyfriend first semester of college, I kissed him and because I wanted to, but I was kinda okay with that bein’ as far as it got.  Maybe just ‘cause I’d had it drilled into my head that if I had premarital sex I was goin’ straight to hell, maybe ‘cause I hadn’t quite realized I wasn’t entirely into boys the same way, maybe ‘cause I wasn’t into him entirely.”

“D’you like boys at all that way?” Braelyn asks, because she feels like it’s important to know.

“I like some boys, sometimes,” Willa declares.  “Not… I think I don’t mind kissin’ boys sometimes, the ones I think are pretty or nice or somethin’, but I’d have to work a little harder to get to the point of wantin’ to do more than that with any.”

“But you wanna with girls?” Braelyn presses.

“You’ve figured out Mallory,” Willa says.  “I mean, she an’ I were never technically a _thing_ , I think ‘cause neither of us knew where we stood, like, with ourselves.  I think at first I thought we were just messin’ around ‘cause we were bored an’ boys were dumb.  I didn’t start thinkin’ the b-word right away.”

“The b-word - you mean bisexual,” Braelyn says.

“That’s the one,” Willa agrees.  “We, uh… did some stuff, though.”

“I know,” Braelyn says.

Willa looks at her girlfriend, perplexed, and then it dawns on her.  “You read it off Mallory, ‘course,” she says.  “I shoulda told you before that.”

Braelyn shrugs.  “You didn’t know how serious we were,” she says.  “And it’s not like it’s any of my business.”

“Thanks,” Willa says.  “Mostly I’m just tellin’ you all this stuff ‘cause, I guess I feel like I need to explain to you why I’m gonna be a little… weird about sex.  I’m still gettin’ used to… feelin’ like a sexual being, I guess.”

“But that comes with the territory of bein’ a vampire, yeah?”

“Kinda, yeah,” Willa agrees.  “And I like feelin’ that way, and I like _you_ , I just - it’s complicated, for all those obvious reasons, y’know?”

“Yeah,” Braelyn murmurs.  “Like you’ve done more, but you worry more.  I’m pretty sure not worryin’ about sex is a fairy thing.  Like, Sookie worries, but she’s way less fairy than the rest of us.  And I just… don’t really get why you’d worry?”  She twirls her hair around one finger.  “Well, I get why _you_ worry, but like.  I don’t, not really.  I mean, I don’t need t’have sex right away.  I’m okay goin’ slow, especially if you wanna.”

Willa smiles, relieved.  “Good,” she says.  “‘Cause I don’t wanna pressure you, but I don’t wanna disappoint you, either.”

“You kiddin’?” Braelyn exclaims, giggling.  “I don’t wanna disappoint _you_.  I’m still kinda shocked you’re okay with my… everything.”

“Our world is a weird-ass place,” Willa declares.  “I think a little everything kinda just goes with the territory.”

“So we’re okay?” Braelyn asks suddenly.

“Of course we’re okay,” Willa says.  She starts edging off the chair, then asks, “It okay if I come an’ snuggle you a little?”

“Well, I was kinda hopin’ you didn’t invite me to come piss my aunt off by spendin’ the night at your friend’s dead Maker’s empty mansion just so we could _talk_ ,” Braelyn teases.  “I mean, kissing’s all right, yeah?”

“Kissing’s definitely all right,” Willa agrees with a grin, positioning herself right at Braelyn’s side and wrapping arms around her waist before leaning in for one of such kisses.


End file.
